


Candles

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas time, and the only candles to store had smelled like trees and baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14!

The electricity had gone out at the motel 4 hours ago. Dean had headed to the local bar once the sun went down to spend his portion of the refunded money, while Sam had went to the store to get some candles to light the room and have a night in with Lucifer.

Unfortunately, it was Christmas time, and the only candles to store had smelled like trees and baked goods.

"I'm sorry this isn't every romantic," Sam said as he finished lighting the candles and climbed into bed with Lucifer.

"I think it's fine. You're here with me, we're alone. That's plenty romantic to me," Lucifer replied, wrapping his arms around Sam.

Sam relaxed into Lucifer's arms and smiled, then chuckled softly. "Yeah, but I don't know if I can have sex with you with the room smelling like cookies and Christmas trees."

"It's alright if you can't," Lucifer said as he kissed Sam softly, "But I think at the very least we should give it a try."


End file.
